Drugged Izaya LoveLemon Story
by Voa
Summary: Mai's life was pretty simple until a certain info broker infects her with a drugged that makes her fall for him. Will she be able to get out of this intact or will she really fall for the devil of Ikebukuro? Izaya x Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my head" Mai whined as she woke up,

She turned to look at the clock only to groan and turn away. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late to work. It wasn't until Mai felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist that she realized that something was wrong.

"Go back to sleep Mai"

Her eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. She spun around in the bed and launched her fist at his face. Izaya smirked as he unwrapped an arm from her waist and caught the fist and used it to pull her into his torso. His smirk only grew wider against her skin as he began kissing and biting her neck. She heard herself moan and felt her body arch towards his as the assault on her neck continued. It only took a few minutes for her body to be set a blaze with need for him. But in the mist of her moaning, she managed to snap out of it and pushed him away.

"Relax Mai, just give in to it." Smirked Izaya as he crawled on the bed towards her, "The drug's already coursing through your veins, you can't fight me anymore."

One week ago

It had been a little over three months since a rather annoying customer had started coming to the tea shop and a little under a month since he had taken a liking to a certain waitress.

"Oh Mai-chan! Could you get me a slice of cake?" shouted Izaya,

An irritated waitress came to his table and shoved a piece of lemon cake in front of him.

"My, my aren't we grumpy today" said Izaya , "What's wrong?"

She said nothing and started walking back to the kitchen. But before she could take more then a step Izaya wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Now Mai" Izaya whispered, "You still haven't told me what's bothering you."

Izaya was dead on as usual, but there was no way in hell she was going to talk to this guy about her problems, especially when he was the cause of them. For the past few months, Izaya was their biggest patron by far and because of this she took a lot of his crap. But lately he had gotten a little touchy feely. It would be one thing if he had been doing this to the other waitresses but the fact that it was only her made Mai a little uneasy.

,She sighed and pushed herself out of his lap "I'm not in the mood today, Mr. Orihara"

"I've told you a thousand times, Mai-chan, call me Izaya"

"I don't have time for this, . I'm off the clock in a few minutes and I'm not spending it here."

"Im hurt Mai-chan" Izaya fake pouted, "You don't want to spend more time with me?"

"Goodbye"

And with that, she left the shop. The next day Izaya showed up at three o'clock as usual. At the time, Mai had been cleaning tables when she felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"My,my aren't you the little worker bee" smirked Izaya behind her,

She spun around and opened her mouth to yell at him when she felt something sting her bottom. Her hand flew to the offended region only to find that Izaya's hand was already there.

"Something wrong, bumble bee?"

She glared and smacked him before jumping out of his arms.

"I'm going on break" said Mai as she headed for the back door,

She decided to cool off at a near by diner and think things over. He may be creepy and annoying but he was their best costumer. Something told her that as long as the cash kept coming in then the info broker could get away with just about anything. And Mai was willing to bet her boss would take to kindly to her upsetting the money machine.

"The nerve of that guy" she spat walking back to work, "I guess I'll have to apologize to the bastard tomorrow."

That was going to be annoying, seeing his smug face as she held back her pride and apologized._ His smug face is pretty sexy though_. She stopped dead in her tracks as that thought crossed her mind. Where had that come from? She'd never thought of him as being anything mildly attractive. Never in all her life had she met someone so annoying, trouble making, shifty eyed, _handsome, smart, sexy_. There it was again! She wasn't sure what was wrong with her but she had to get her head strait before she got back. She walked into the cafe and there he was, sitting at his favorite table, eating his favorite cake, looking her way. The way he was looking at Mai usually made her skin crawl but now a warm sensation enfolded her body and a blush crept across her cheeks.

"What on earth is wrong with me?" Mai shuttered,

She managed to snap out of it and ushered a quick apology before getting back to work. She could feel Izaya watching her work the entire time. It wasn't unusual for him to stay for hours on end but he'd usually pass the time by bugging Mai in some way.

,Just as she began to think that it was going to be an easy day, she heard hat all to familiar call "Oh Mai-chan, can you get me some more coffee?"

She grumbled but brought over a new cup of coffee. She bent down and placed the cup on the table when she felt his hand stoke her face. She let out a content sigh and leaned into his touch. Her eyes (which she didn't remember closing) shot open and she jumped away from his table.

"My, my " smirked Izaya, "This is going to be fun"


	2. Chapter 2

,A mortified Mai stared wide eyed at Izaya "What have you done to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Smirked Izaya, "Isn't it possible that you're falling for me?"

"Yeah right!"

Izaya's smirk grew wider as he slowly approached her "Don't worry, Mai-chan, you're probably just tired. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"I'm fine! You're the one with the problem!" said Mai backing away from him,

"Is that so? " Purred the info broker,

He continued to step forward as she stepped back until he had he pinned to the wall. He placed his index finger under her chin and gently raised her head so she was forced to look into his eyes. She felt the familiar warms spread across her cheeks, as his face grew closer to hers.

, She could feel his hot breath on her lips as he spoke "Hmm, I wonder how long it will take to break you."

Their lips were almost touching before he smirked and backed away.

"You didn't think I'd make it easy for you did you?" he laughed as he walked out the door, "See you tomorrow, my little worker bee."

This was getting out of hand. If she didn't put an end to this soon then she'd end up as one of his red face, wobbly-kneed playthings. All she had to do was pull herself together and get everything back to normal. That's right, all she had to do was clear her mind, how hard could that be?

I turns out it was very hard. As the weak passed, she found herself in situations that were far too similar to the events that happened the first day she had started having these _feelings. _After a few days, she had started having dreams about the guy that have her waking up red faced and wet. After the fourth night of waking up red faced, she came up with a new approach. He was obviously enjoying her reactions, so if she said nothing and just did her job then maybe he'd get board and leave her alone.

"You're quiet today, Mai-chain" Izaya remarked as he sipped his coffee, "I something wrong?"

"No Mr. Orihara, just doing my job"

She reached down to pick up a plate when he took her hand in his and pulled her into his lap.

"You look quite tired too." He sighed stoking her hand, "Dirty dreams keeping you awake?"

,Her eyes widened and she jumped out of his lap "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh I think you do" purred Izaya, "Tell me, did you wake up moaning my name?"

"Will you shut up!"

"Relax, I was just kidding" Izaya smirked, "But now that I know you've been having naughty dreams about me, Ill have to get you to tell me about them later."

It was unbelievable! She had managed to stay quite and keep her nose to the grindstone all day, but with one small sentence he had managed to break her silence. But oh well, walls aren't that hard to rebuild. She soon regained her composure and started cleaning up the tables.

"Aww, are you grumpy cause I brought up your wet dreams?"

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Before she knew it Izaya was behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle.

,She could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered "Or maybe you're mad because you want me to make those dreams come true."

She opened her mouth to respond but Izaya silenced her by covering her mouth with his. She was surprised to find that he was a gifted kisser and she was even more surprised to find that she was kissing back. The kiss was very passionate and hot but somehow warm and smooth. He licked her lip, asking for entrance, and she opened up for him. He automatically took control of the kiss and had her let out a few moans as he massaged her tongue with his. But just as she was really getting into it, his lips formed a smirk against hers and he broke the lip lock.

"You look so cute when you're flustered, Mai-chan." he said stroking her cheek,

He then kissed her on the cheek and laughed as he dodged a teacup and skipped out the door.

"That's coming out of your pay" said a rather plump lady walking out of the back room,

"Yes ma'am" Mai said as she resumed cleaning,

That night, the dreams got far worse and she woke up to a overwhelming orgasm. This was too much, she had to figure out what he had done to her and fast. Luckily, today was her day off. Maybe a day away from the jerk would help her clear her mind and end this nonsense. Now that she thought about it, it would also be a good day to clear some business. Aside from being a waitress, she was also hacker. She usually worked for various branches of the Yakuza but at the moment she was working for someone who preferred to keep their identity under wraps. Usually she would be wary of these types but all they seemed to want was some info on a health corporation. The information seemed harmless enough and the pay was good so she didn't think to ask any questions. After that was done with, she decided to go out for a walk. It wasn't long before she ended up at Russia Sushi. She got some food and waited for the one person who might know where that jerk lived. She had done some research on the matter but according to the city's database, he still lived at home. Just as she thought about heading back home, she saw a car fall from the sky outside and knew her wait was over. A few minutes later, a man with blonde hair wearing a bar tender's uniform strolled into the restaurant.

"Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"That's me," replied Shizuo glancing at the young lady at the table, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some information"

"That depends, what do want to know?"

"I need to know where Izaya Orihara currently resides"

"That so?" Shizuo said as he took off his glasses, "What do you want with that flea?"

"I have a score to settle. All I need to know is where he lives"

"Are you sure? You could get hurt if you tangle with him."

"I know, but I wont be any better off if I don't do this." Sighed Mai,

"Alright" said Shizuo as he wrote on a piece of paper, "Just be careful"

He handed me the piece of paper and Mai was in front of his building a half an hour later. She made her way to the penthouse and knocked on the door.

It only took a second for Izaya to open the door "Mai-chan, what a nice surprise"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Lemon in this chapter**

"Don't just stand there, come in!" smiled Izaya,

He may have been smiling, but even a child could see that mischievous glint in his eye. She walked into the penthouse and Izaya closed the door. The penthouse was very spacious, clean, and had a cool modern feel.

"So why the visit?" said Izaya locking the door, "Did you miss me that much after one day?"

"You know why I'm here" Mai Glared, " I want the antidote"

"Antidote?" Izaya mock frowned. " To what, have you been poisoned?"

That was it, she was getting tired of his games. She pulled a switchblade out of her pocket and pointed it at the info broker.

"Give me the antidote now or I'll gut you"

"Is that so?" frowned Izaya walking closer, "Is this your dangerous side?"

"Yes, now give me the antidote."

Izaya sighed and came closer he could see the switchblade trembling in her hand. Her eyes shifted slightly to the left to avoid locking eyes with him.

"You lied to me" said Izaya in a low voice,

"What?"

,Izaya let out a deep breath and came closer "You lied, this isn't your dangerous side at all"

"What are you going on about! Just shut up and give me the antidote!"

"Why? You're not going to kill me."

He was now about a foot away from the blade. He had somehow locked eyes with her. She found herself locked in his gaze, unable to move.

"You weren't kind enough to show me that side of yourself. Perhaps I should show you mine." said Izaya reaching into his pocket,

She heard something wiz past her head and something else pass her leg. In a matter of seconds she was on the ground with various scratches on her body. She looked up and saw Izaya standing over her, his usual smirk back on his face.

"I must say, Mai-chan, It took a lot of nerve to come here and point a knife at me. But I don't think physical combat is for you."

"So what are you going to do now?" spat Mai as she stood, "Kill me?"

"Not at all, Mai-chan. In fact, I find this side of you kind of cute. It may not be your most dangerous side but its still a turn on."

"What –"

Once again, his lips silenced her and her body seemed to dominate her mind. She let out a soft moan as he took control of the kiss. He soon had her pinned to the ground quivering under him. In the mist of their kiss, he managed to undo her jacket and now his hands wandered up her shirt. It wasn't until his hands crept under her bra that she snapped out of it.

, She managed to push him off of her and stood up "Stay away from me!"

"Why?" he chuckled walking closer to her, "You don't like what Im doing to you?"

She jumped away from him only to slam into the wall behind her. For the tenth time that week, he had her pinned against a wall.

"Or maybe, you like what I'm doing to you" he breath against her skin,

, She ducked under his arms and ran across the room "I told you to stay away from me!"

"Well that's not fair" said Izaya as she felt another knife zoom past her head, "You come in to my home, point a knife in my face, and then you shout for me to stay away from you?"

She felt something graze her and heard the sound of cloth ripping. It wasn't until she felt a breeze across her chest that she looked down and saw that the last knife had ripped her T-shirt. The shirt had not been ripped open completely but a generous amount of cleavage was now showing.

"Very nice" Smirked Izaya, "But I think we can make it better"

Before she could say anything, she heard a series of knives pass by and the sound ripping fabric. She opened her eyes and saw that Izaya's smirk had grown. He took a step forward and she took a step back. Upon taking her step back, she felt several articles of clothing fall off her body. What was left of her pants, bra, bits of her T-shirt and jacket formed a pool on the floor.

"Much better" Izaya smirked as his eyes roamed her body,

He had left her in nothing more then her panties and what looked like a ragged tube top. Her face was bright red from embarrassment and anger, if she hadn't of been using her hands to cover herself, he was sure she would trying to put her hands around his throat.

"What's the matter Mai-chan?" Smirked Izaya walking up to her, "Are you mad cause I messed with your clothes? Or are you mad cause its turning you on?"

"You're sick!"

"That may be true" sighed the info broker who was now less then a foot away from her, "But I'm not the one in denial about my arousal."

"I don't get off to this nonsense!"

"Could have fooled me" smirked Izaya as his vision drifted to what was left of her shirt,

To her dismay, her hard nipples where very easy to see through the thin fabric of her shirt. She shuddered and tried to turn away only to have the man spin her back around and pull her closer.

"Let me go – Ah!"

Without any warning, he had taken a nipple into his mouth and started sucking. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her closer to him. She let out a loud moan and felt her panties growing wet. She couldn't believe how good it felt. She had had sex a few times but she never had anyone suck her tits before. A curious tingling sensation went up her spine and she felt herself push towards Izaya, offering him more of her breast. This was bad, really bad. If this continued, Izaya would definitely have his way with her. The tingling sensation had spread through out her entire body and it was starting to feel really _good_. The tingling seemed to be sending her body into autopilot and increasing her sensitivity; every move Izaya made seemed to send her into another wave of pleasure. He had moved form one breast to the other and the hand that wasn't on her back had moved to her bum. She wasn't sure when but at some she had started grinding her hips against his and he seemed to be returning the favor. Upon feeling the rather large bulge in his pants, she started tugging on his clothes. Now that she thought about it, he was fully dressed while she was only wearing panties.

"Is this what you want?" he chuckled as he took off his shirt,

At this point, the tingling sensation had taken over her entire body. Once he had shed the last of his clothing off, he pinned her to the floor and began biting and kissing her neck. She immediately wrapped her legs around his torso.

"My, my someone's horny" smirked Izaya placing his member at her entrance,

She thrusted towards him in hopes of some contact but he pulled back just enough to make her moan in protest. He gave a low chuckle before thrusting into her. She let out a moan as he pushed deeper into her depths until he was completely sheathed inside her. She shutter as he began to move. She didn't know why but he always seemed to hit all her week spots. It wasn't long before her walls gripped his member and she felt her climax. The grip of her walls along with the flow of her juices was too much for the info broker and he soon felt his orgasm. She groaned as he pulled out of her. It wasn't until she came down form her high that she realized that she was being carried through the penthouse.

"Whats going on?" she asked as she tried to sit up,

"We're going upstairs for round two" said Izaya, "You didn't think I'd let you off that easily?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my head" Mai whined as she woke up,

She turned to look at the clock only to groan and turn away. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late to work. It wasn't until Mai felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist that she realized that something was wrong.

"Go back to sleep Mai"

Her eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. She spun around in the bed and launched her fist at his face. Izaya smirked as he unwrapped an arm from her waist and caught the fist and used it to pull her into his torso. His smirk only grew wider against her skin as he began kissing and biting her neck. She heard herself moan and felt her body arch towards his as the assault on her neck continued. It only took a few minutes for her body to be set a blaze with need for him. But in the mist of her moaning, she managed to snap out of it and pushed him away.

"Relax Mai, just give in to it." Smirked Izaya as he crawled on the bed towards her, "The drug's already coursing through your veins, you can't fight me anymore."

"So you admit there is a drug!" Mai shouted as she jumped out of the bed, "Ok, you've had your fun. Now give me the antidote!"

"Why" laughed the info broker as he put on some clothes, " The funs just starting"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing" smirked Izaya as walked out the room,

She glared and walked to the closet. What was left of her clothes could hardly be considered appropriate. She ended up wearing one of Izaya's sweaters and a pair of his jeans.

"And what are you up to" asked Izaya as she came down stairs,

"Sorry, but now that we're done with this madness, I have to get home and get ready for work"

"Oh, you don't work there anymore"

,She stopped dead in her tracks and shot a death glare at Izaya "What did you say?"

"You don't work at that tea shop any more"

"And when was this done?"

"Just now, actually" said Izaya shutting his phone,

"Well in that case, I'm going home."

"Oh really?" he said walking up to her,

She glared at him and started walking to the door. Izaya smirked and ran a finger up her spine. When Mai reached for the doorknob, she felt a familiar tingle rub down her spine. She let out a small moan and fell back into Izaya's arms.

"A funny thing about the drug in your system" Purred Izaya against her skin, "It makes you very sensitive and it takes full effect when you're aroused."

Mai shuttered and tried to get away from him but she could feel that wonderful tingling feeling spread through her body. Before she knew it, he had her pinned to the wall, she had her legs wrapped around his torso and the third round had begun. She ended up waking up to the sight of Izaya's smug face and she immediately knew what happened.

"Right, I think that's enough madness for today" glared Mai getting dressed, "I'm going home"

"You can try" smirked the info broker, "But there's nothing there."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't live there anymore" said Izaya stretching, "You're things are being sent here as we speak"

Just as he finished his sentence, there was a knock at the door and several men enter the penthouse with her property in tow.

"What made you think this would be ok with me?"

,He just chuckled and tipped the men "There's a spare bedroom you can use. Though I get the feeling that you wont be sleeping there much."

Did he honestly think this was ok? Did he really think she was going to leave every thing as it was. She was going to turn everything back to normal. The first thing she had to do was see if the lease on her apartment was still in affect. The second thing she had to do was get her job back. Wait, that wasn't quite right, the most important thing she had to do was make sure her computer was included in the things they had taken from her apartment. After a quick skim, she found her laptop and the devices that go with it. She let out a sigh of relief and walked to the door.

"And where are you going now?" asked Izaya,

"I'm going for a walk" Mai mumbled before leaving,

It was about mid-day when Mai left the penthouse. The birds were chirping, the wind blew gently, and to Mai, it was a good day to be outside. But this wasn't just a walk in the park; she had a job to do. The first thing she did was visit her apartment. As Izaya had said, the apartment hard been stripped bare. A quick talk with the landlord revealed that a generous cash donation had been used to cancel her lease. She tried going to the teashop to talk to her boss but they wouldn't even let inside the building. Well, it looks like she was going to have to get herself another job and find another apartment. It would be easy enough to get another apartment; the money from her hacker job would take care of that. But if she didn't find a legitimate job soon, she would have a hard time explaining how an ex-waitress could afford a decent apartment and it would become obvious that she was making money in illegitimate ways. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to know about her underground activities. But that could be easier said then done. If Izaya had black balled her, it would be impossible to get a job within a hundred mile radius. She sighed and looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark. She hated to admit it but she should probably head back to Izaya's place for the night. She started heading back when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she walked by,

Just as her thoughts started to wonder to something else, she felt a hand land on her shoulder and pull be backwards. She fell to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice, bitch" said one of the two figures standing over her, "I think you might have broke my buddy's arm. Why don't you give us all your money and we'll call it even."

"Sorry, I don't have any cash on me at the moment. But even if I did, I wouldn't give anything to you idiots."

"You little-"

Just as the thug was about to hit her, a knife came out of nowhere and stabbed the man in the hand.

The men screamed and fled as a series of knives flew in their direction. She turned to the street behind her and shot a death glare into that direction.

"How long have you been following me?"

"Long enough" smirked the info broker as he stepped out of the shadows, "I heard my Mai-chan was trying to get her job and apartment back, so I decided to track your progress."

They ended up walking back home in silence. She couldn't help but steal a glance at Izaya every once in a while. He may be the jerk that ruined her life but he was _handsome_. And as much as she hated to admit it, she had been very lost until Izaya found her. Traveling by day was far easier for her then traveling at night. It took them about ten minutes to walk back to Izaya's place. Mai decided to go to bed when she saw a curious glow coming from her room. She walking in to find Izaya humming a little tune while typing on her computer.

"You know, this is a rather intense computer for a waitress." hummed Izaya as he continued typing,

"It gets the job done" Mai mumbled stepping farther into the room,

"And what job might that be?"

"You know, web surfing, word documents, computer games."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

She swatted him away from the computer and quickly did a systems check.

"Oh, the Yakuza have a new contract for you." chimed Izaya, "Just thought you should know"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Mai said in a flat voice,

"Really? Cause I found all your other contract on your computer."

Her eyes shot opened and she turned to look at the smirking info broker.

"You've been cutting into my business for the past few months." sighed Izaya, "Why else did you think I stumbled into that tea shop?"

"How did you find me?"

"You're not the only hacker in Ikabukuro" smirked Izaya,

"So what do you intend to do?" Mai glared, "Get rid of the competition?"

"I was, until I found out you were _that_ type."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Mai-chan, you work the Yakuza as well as some other shady characters. You devastate businesses and politicians upon request. And yet, you try so hard to stay above ground."

He was right, for the right price she would shut down financial files, frame someone for embezzlement, make and spread a nasty virus then pin the blame on an unsuspecting company. She had developed a rather nasty reputation in a very short time. And all the while she led a double life. Izaya, on the other hand, had all his dirty dealings in the open. Everyone knew what type of guy he was and how he made his money. In a way, he was the underworld.

"So what are you going to do, expose me?"

"No, you're going to do that." smirked Izaya, "I want to see how long it takes to drag you down. I want to see how easy it is to corrupt you."


	5. Chapter 5

, Mai stared wide-eyed at Izaya "What makes you think it would be so easy to corrupt me?"

"You're already half way there." Izaya fake smiled, "I'm guessing you started hacking cause you were bored. Then you kept at it cause it was fun. And when you discovered you could make money off it, you loved it, it gives you a rush that decent living never could."

"And you think I'll just go with your little plan?"

"Your at the point of no return, I made sure of that when I rid you of that waitress gig."

It all made sense, now that she thought about it. He had cut off her legitimate source of income so all that was left was the dirty money she had made from her other job. And if she didn't find a day job she'd get bored. If she got bored she'd take on more contracts. If she took on more contracts, she'd be drawn farther and farther into the underworld. And all the while Izaya would be the little devil on her shoulder, egging her on. She couldn't let that happen. She'd stay here another day or two while she job-hunted then she'd get a new apartment. She was deep in thought when she felt Izaya's arms wrap around her middle and pulled her close to him.

"Whats on your mind?" Izaya whispered in her ear

She shuddered and pushed him away. His crazy plan would also explain this stupid drug. Whenever she was away from him for more then an hour, she'd start craving him. She could be in her room while Izaya was in his office and she'd suddenly feel the need to be around him. This drug made sure she was around him and made it a lot easier to influence her actions. She needed to get this stuff out of her system and get everything back to normal quickly. After a few days of job hunting it became very obvious that Izaya had black balled her. At the mere mention of her name, she would be kicked out of the employer's office and told not to come back. It was about seven at night when she decided to call the quits for the day. She ended up eating at a small restaurant on the outskirts of Ikabukuro. The place was small and was famous for having Yakuza regulars, but she had been craving the food for several days. She was about to take the first bite of her meal when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

"So this is the infamous Mai Kunishi"

She was spun around to face your typical young Yakuza hot shot. She was hungry, tired and he had interrupted her meal; she really didn't feel like playing nice.

"Do I know you?" said Mai in a tired voice,

"No, but I know you. A few days ago, me and several other bosses got a call from Izaya Orihara telling us to tell the businesses in our territories not to hire you."

"Really now" Mai sighed, "I was wondering how he black balled me."

"So tell me" said the Yakuza boss, "Why does Izaya give a fuck about you?"

"I've got no clue"

,He took a long sip of his drink before responding "Bullshit"

"Why do you care?"

"I wanna know why I wasted my time on some waitress"

"Well I'm sorry I wasted your time but I don't give a fuck"

"What'd you say, bitch!"

"You heard me"

He brought his hand down to hit her when someone caught his wrist. They both looked up to see Shizuo Heiwajima holding the gangster's hand in place.

"You know" said Shizuo taking off his sunglasses, "There are very few reasons why you should ever hit a woman."

A second later, the gangster was slammed into the side of the restaurant and the two where walking outside. It turned out that that her name had been spread throughout the underworld after Izaya had black balled her. Now that she thought about it, that did seem like the best way to go about it. He didn't seem like the type to lead a bunch of thugs down the street and beat everyone into submission.

"Oh yeah, you're that chick that was looking for Izaya's place" Shizuo remarked as he lit a cigarette,

"Yeah, thanks for the directions and for getting that guy off my back"

"No problem, you find the flea's place ok?"

"Unfortunately" Mai mumbled,

"What do you mean?"

"Yes Mai-chan, what do you mean"

The two spun around to find Izaya standing behind Mai.

"I told you not to step foot in Ikabukuro" growled Shizuo grabbing a stop sign,

"Relax shizu-chan" smirked Izaya, "I'm just here to walk Mai-chan home."

"Home? Don't tell me you live with the flea!"

,Izaya chuckled and pulled her closer "That and much more"

Izaya smirked and kissed her neck as Shizuo watched wide-eyed. She felt her face grow red and she tried to move away but something inside her kept her in place.

"I thought you said you had a score to settle!"

"It's complicated" Mai managed to say while holding back a moan,

Izaya had found the weak spot on her neck and he knew it. Try as she might to hold back, he knew it would be very long until she gave in. She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what was going on. At the moment, he was using her as a meat shield and this unusual display of affection was just a way to keep her from moving too much. She somehow managed to push him away just as a vending machine hit Izaya. The two went at it for a while so she decided to head back to the penthouse. The rest of the night was pretty calm. Izaya got back home about twenty minutes after her and he seemed content with not molesting her tonight, which meant she could sleep in her room for once. She was getting ready to go to bed when she found Izaya on her computer again.

"Well, well someone's taking on a lot more contracts" smirked the info broker,

"Don't worry, I can handle"

"I know, you've taken on more contracts and executed them with perfection."

"I hack when Im bored and you took away my day job which gave me more time to be bored." Sighed Mai, "Why? Are you worried?"

"Not at all, my line or work spans farther then what can be done on a computer screen"

Little did she know, she had sunken a little deeper into Izaya's web. About week passed and the reputation of the Yakuza's personal hacker spread. But as her reputation grew, so did the curiosity and caution of her employers.

"So how may I help you, gentlemen" asked Izaya as he lead his guest into his office,

"For a few months, the gangs been using a hacker to do some of our dirty work."

"So I've heard" replied the info broker, "Now what does that have to do with me?"

"I want a name, age, address, and any other info you can get."

, Izaya chuckled and his smirk grew "Sure, but that's going to cost you"


End file.
